


my demon

by kakegu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Demons, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fisting, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: Stiles comes to his apartment very angry because again he was harassed by his boss but this time he plans something, he will use an old magic book that he bought online to invoke a demon and make a wish but he never expected the demon to be so hot
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	my demon

Stiles slammed the door of his apartment shut and threw his briefcase to one of the corners of it, he was very angry because of his boss, that depraved old man did nothing but harass him or try to touch him in almost sexual ways It was so frustrating.  
Stiles entered his small sleeping room and took the black chalk that he had left on his table along with the black magic book that he had bought online. He began grating the last lines with chalk and grating it on the floor of his room to complete the spell so he could ask for what he wanted, money, fortune, sexy man what he wanted.  
When he was happy with his work seeing that all his doodles were the same as in the book, he later took a knife he had and cut his index finger a bit, only to drop a drop in the center of the drawing.  
There was a big explosion of smoke that made him fall to the ground in surprise, he could not believe that it really worked but it was really happening, he was happy that his work of more than a week was working, a week in which he spent kneeling on the floor and drawing strange signs more complex than anything he has seen.  
When the smoke began to dissipate in front of him, the silhouette of a too handsome demon was seen, black hair and somewhat disheveled, tall muscular with firm abs and big biceps, his eyes shone in a demonic red that along with his horns, fangs and The tail that moved playfully behind him made him look imposing and somewhat threatening. The best thing Stiles saw and what caused his cheeks to turn red was the little garment that covered the demon's crotch, just a small black thong.  
"So you're the bastard who invited me? What do you want? Money? Sex? Or the death of someone you hate?”  
Derek was a middle-class demon and just stared at how the pathetic human couldn't articulate a word, he just assumed that the boy was terrified by his presence, intimidated to see a demon of his category and although he enjoyed terrorizing Humans only wanted to fulfill the contract for which he was invoked and to be able to take the boy's soul to hell.  
"B ... Be ... BE MY LOVER PLEASE !!!"  
"I see, your lover, huh? That's easy .... wait, what? Your lover ?!”  
Derek believed he had misheard, was that pathetic human asking him to be his lover?  
"Did I hear wrong?”  
"No, hi I'm Stiles Stilinski and I know we've barely exchanged a few words but you're exactly my type.”  
"Your type? I am a demon”  
"Yes I know but you are so sexy  
Derek did not know what to do, it was the first time that happened to him and he knew that he had to make the contract with the desire of the human to invoke it but he did not want to be the incubus of that skinny human, then ideas began to occur to him of how to persuade the human Stiles to want something else and everything would be fine.  
"Derek seemed to be speechless"  
Another demon had appeared from the wave, he looked a bit like Derek in appearance, just as strong and wearing just the tiny thong just the same. Unlike when Derek appeared, the second demo had appeared more stealthily, out of the shadows.  
" Who you are?”  
"Hello Mr. Stilinski it is a pleasure to meet you, I am a familiar of Derek, Peter Hale but you can call me only Peter. I am here to deliver this contract that I have taken the liberty to write, you can take your time to read and sign it”.  
" Thank you.”  
Derek just stood there watching how his uncle handed the contract to Stiles, his face was a mixture between surprised and angry since it bothered him that his uncle took the freedom to get into his business, Derek took the demon tail of Peter and pulled him to be by his side.  
"Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing! I'm not going to be the incubus of that nerd”  
"Come on Derek it would only be once plus if you break the contract there will be serious consequences and look at it as an aid to your sexual studies class, you can submit a report on this and pass the subject without any exam.”  
"You are right but that does not mean that I will”  
"In hell are there schools? Mr. Peter, I think I already signed everything”  
"I let check”  
Stiles watched Peter review the different pages of the contract thoroughly until he got to the last  
"Yes, everything is in order, then I retire and congratulations to the happy couple”  
Derek felt like fire was coming from his ears, his uncle was making fun of him and was about to hit him when they disappeared into the shadows.  
“Damn Peter”.  
Stiles couldn't believe Derek looked sexier when angry but that only made him look hotter.  
"Ah, does that mean we are lovers? Can I kiss you?  
"Lovers do that?  
"Sure, definitely  
Derek had no desire to kiss the human but he also did not want to break the contract and suffer the consequences, he had heard rumors of demons that did not fulfill the contracts and were never the same again so despite all his pride he would kiss the human.  
"Well I guess I can't avoid that since it's part of the contract  
Derek bent down a bit since he was bigger than Stiles, in fact, he was bigger than any human., The two joined their lips, he didn't have much experience kissing, it wasn't like demons kissed, in fact, it was rare that a demon falls in love but there was he experiencing what love was and all of it.  
Derek could not believe it but the flavor of Stiles was something exquisite, a flavor that he had never tasted before and he wanted more so he put his tongue in the human's mouth deepening the kiss, he felt how their tongues moved together in some kind of dance. He imagines that all of that was some effect of the contract on his body.  
Derek pushed Stiles until he lay down on the bed and he stayed upstairs, he felt his demon tail move from side to side with emotion but he couldn't help it by savoring something as delicious as Stiles' mouth.  
When Derek separated from Stiles he noticed and felt the bulge inside the human's pants.  
"You just get hard with a kiss, pathetic"  
"Don't you think we should start?"  
Derek felt how the human's hands were placed on his bare butt, it was the first time he wanted to put on some more clothes  
"Why should I be the liability?"  
"Oh yeah you don't know I'm active"  
Derek could not believe that he had such bad luck, he was angry with his uncle and the human but he could not do anything or it would be against the contract and he did not want to suffer the consequences.  
"I think I know what you want.”  
Derek took the human's shirt and pulled it to the sides making the buttons fly and exposing the human's chest, contrary to what Stiles had imagined, he had muscles, not like his but it was seen that the boy was kept fit.  
He unbuttoned Stiles 'pants by breaking them with his claws so he could take them off leaving him alone with his breeches which already had a pre-cum stain where the tip of Stiles' cock was.  
When Derek finally under Stiles' breeches he could see a drop of clear seep on the tip of his cock.  
"Are you sure this is completely necessary?”  
" Yes I am very sure.”  
Derek brought his head to the member of Stiles to put out his tongue and pass it along with the human's distance, he could not believe that he had been lowered to an incubus, a simple and current sexual democracy, the lowest of all demons and only He hoped the day would end so he could take Stiles's soul.  
While he was passed his tongue on the cock, the flavor became more and more intense, it was something balance but he liked it, he could even say that it was the richest flavor that he had tasted so far and maybe it was still an effect of the contract but the taste it was exquisite.  
Derek kept on lambing, running his tongue all over the place collecting the delicious flavor and breathing in the musky smell until he couldn't take it anymore and put the whole member in his mouth, his instincts were stronger than he and began to raise and lower his head on the human limb, savoring and sucking us, giving a full blowjob.  
“Stop!”  
Derek was a little surprised and confused when Stiles pushed his head away from his member, his mouth was still open and a thin thread of slime connected it to the human's member.  
"What's up with you bastard"  
"Sorry ... I'm sorry but I was about to cum, Derek are you?"  
Derek turned his gaze to where Stiles was pointing to realize that his hard penis, the small thong that normally covered his manhood was stretched almost until it broke covering only the head of his member, exposing the axis of his cock and balls.  
" This is not what it seems"  
Derek just stood there watching Stiles crawl until his face was at the height of his cock, his precum was also seeping through the fabric of his tight thong and when Stiles ran his tongue picking up the glistening drop a shiver ran through his body making him moan at the sensation.  
"Derek, I'm ready to fuck you”  
"Ok ... okay”  
Derek entourage his black thong and got out of bed to get in four on the cold floor in front of Stiles leaving his bubbles in the direction of the human, he felt so humiliated to be in such an exposed position.  
He felt like a Stiles’s finger entered his hole, the human must have used some lubricant, and although he did not like the situation he was despairing that Stiles was only playing with his hole and not fucking him to finish all that soon.  
"Are you really taking your time behind it, huh?”  
"I must make sure that you are well dilated”  
Stiles had put his first finger easily, Derek's hole had not shown any resistance and for the second it was the same, it was true that he had used lubricant but it was not normally so easy.  
Stiles used more lubricant on his hand, anyway he did not want to hurt the devil if that was possible and he put his third finger, Derek's hole seemed to dilate very easily and almost suck his fingers so a little curious he put his fourth finger surprised with how easy it was He had heard of people who could get a fist into his hole and being Derek a demon maybe he could stick more than just a few fingers.  
He smeared his arm with the lubricant and began to shove his fifth finger, Derek's growling didn't stop him until his hand was sucked into the hungry demon pit.  
"Hey it's too much, ah! Stop”  
Derek let out a scream mixed with a groan when he felt his hole open wider than he would have imagined.  
" What are you doing?”  
"Unbelievable, all my fist is inside him”  
Stiles kept pushing his fist, the ease with which he entered was surprising and he wanted to see how far he was able to put his arm, he was already halfway through his forearm and it seemed that he could keep putting more. When he reached his elbow, he stopped a little but did not stop, allowing it to enter beyond his elbow almost halfway down his bicep.  
The edge of Derek's hole looked a little reddened and inflamed around his arm but he didn't waste an opportunity like that so he started to pull and put his arm into the demon hole.  
"You go too fast, idiot”  
It seemed that Stiles was hitting Derek's hole rather than fucking him with his arm, but that was how he was making the demon's muscular body temper before his actions and could hear Derek's loud moans.  
Derek couldn't resist anymore, Stiles's knuckles were brushing something inside him that made him feel so good that his penis exploded releasing long and thick jets of his cum staining the ground.  
"Amazing I always wanted to try fisting  
Stiles had already pulled his arm out of the demon pit when noticing how it was still a bit open and contracting a bit as if inviting him again but before he could do anything else he felt Derek grab him by the face and stamp him against the wall.  
"Sorr. .. sorry”  
" More”  
"huh?”  
"Give me much more”  
Derek tossed the human onto the bed and then positioned himself on  
on the human's hips while with one hand he took Stiles's penis and began to lower his hips penetrating himself.  
He no longer needed preparation so he could easily sit on the human's cock to start riding.  
Despite Derek's penis having come, he was still hard, swinging up and down to the rhythm of his hips while constantly leaking pre-cum.  
"Derek, you're so tight"  
"Are you finished? How pathetic”  
Derek had felt how the hot spurts of sperm filled his interior, he only had to climb a few times on the member of Stiles for that to happen.  
Despite the fact that Stiles was the one who had his penis inside Derek, he felt that he did not have control but he would not make it so easy for the devil so he stretched out his hands and put them on Derek's wide chest to take his fingers between his fingers. nipples  
"What are you doing? Playing with my nipples?”  
Before Derek could do anything else, he felt the human squirm and squeeze his sensitive nipples. Derek couldn't help but moan loudly as his penis released long squirts of his milk back onto the human body.  
"How delicious it feels, I always thought that the nipples were useless and I never imagined how good it felt”  
"It is a dream come true, a demon as sexy as a lover doing this with me, I think I can already die in peace.”  
Stiles felt again as the great hands of the demon returned to take his face but this time with more delicacy staring at him with those intense red eyes.  
"Don't be silly you signed a contract and even if you wanted to break it you don't get rid of me so easily”  
The two came closer in a loving, demon, and human kiss playing with their tongues, despite Stiles had come, he was still hard inside the demon's tight hole so he started to fuck him.  
Now he was in control so he laid his demon on the bed raising his to be able to enter deeper but more calmly and even almost loving.  
Derek's ass was fantastic, so tight and it looked like he was sucking his penis, again he was not going to last with such a fantastic ass so he released all his seed inside Derek again but not only he came, Derek's cock it was still as hard as everything else and despite having already run twice the demon came a third with the same power and quantity as the first.  
Stiles finally came out of Derek's narrow hole, his penis was starting to get soft, he lay down on one side of the demon catching his breath and resting a bit.  
" I did it”  
"Why are you stopping? Do you think we are done? We will keep going until all your milk comes out”  
Stiles couldn't believe Derek wanted more and the sinful way the demon was with its legs spread and fingers in its hole stretching it to see a little of its pink interior filled with its dripping milk managed to make his penis begin to grow Like Derek's penis, it looked like the demon's penis would never go soft.  
"I think I will stay here until I am satisfied”  
Stiles did not know where but he began to regain strength and see how Derek took one of his fingers covered in his seed to his mouth and savored it as if it were the best of delicacies he was also willing to please Derek, his demon boyfriend, his sexy and cool nympho that he was willing to please.


End file.
